


Emily's Story (4)

by pallasite



Series: Behind the Gloves [106]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Gen, Growing up in the cadre system, POV Child, POV Female Character, Psi Corps, Puberty, School, Slice of Life, Telepath culture, Worldbuilding, telepaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasite/pseuds/pallasite
Summary: Emily's cadre learns about puberty a little sooner than planned.The prologue ofBehind the Glovesishere- please read!Part 1 of Emily's story ishere. Part 2 ishere. Part 3 ishere.





	Emily's Story (4)

**Author's Note:**

> What is this series? Where are the acknowledgements, table of contents and universe timelines? See [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10184558/chapters/22620590).
> 
> If you like _Behind the Gloves_ and would like to send me an email, I can be reached at counterintuitive at protonmail dot com. Do you have questions? Would you like to tell me what you like about this project? Email me!
> 
> I also have an [ask blog](https://behind-the-gloves.tumblr.com/), a [writing blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pallasite-writes), and a "P3 life" Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/p3-life) with funny anecdotes. :)

Though the teachers had planned to talk to Emily's cadre about puberty when the children were around nine, Emily's cadre got some of the talk a little sooner than most.

Though the younger children had limited interaction with the older children, sometimes the school held events and assemblies and communal meals. It was after one such event, when Emily was seven, that she went into the bathroom to find an older student, around twelve or thirteen, crying. She didn't know the girl, but she asked what was wrong, worried. The girl didn't want to talk about it, but she was already a manifested telepath, and was "blooping" her feelings all over - part of the reason she'd gone into the bathroom to be alone in the first place.

Though Emily hadn't yet developed telepathy, the girl was a strong telepath, and some of what she was dealing with got through, though it was nothing Emily understood. Terrified, Emily ran back to her cadre and told them they had to tell the teachers and the school nurses _immediately_. There was an _emergency_.

The cadre had recently seen some scary vid where someone had become sick with a deadly illness, so little Emily decided the same thing must be happening here - there had been an outbreak of the same deadly disease in the school.

"There was an older girl in the bathroom," she told them, "crying and blooping in pain! AND SHE WAS PEEING BLOOD!"

Everyone panicked and ran for the teachers, thinking they were all about to die of an alien plague.

So it was that the school nurse was called in to calm the children down and given them a short lesson on human puberty, a little sooner than planned.


End file.
